Cazador cazado
by Venture into the imagination
Summary: Una explosión en el principal hospital de la ciudad deja a Judy en coma; con todas las evidencias apuntando en su contra, Nick debe luchar no sólo para probar su inocencia, sino también salvar la vida de su amiga.
1. El criminal más buscado

**El acusado**

-Hoy 28 de febrero del presente año el juzgado de Zootopia tiene a Nicholas P. Wilde, ex agente de policía como presunto culpable del secuestro y posible asesinato de: Sofía Iceberg, Brian Lobender, Gabriela Manchado, Ariana Leonisa y Alexandre Rayencia; así como por el atentado terrorista al hospital de especialidades de la ciudad que acabó con la vida de la enfermera Alanna Blanca, el cardiólogo Gris Lee, y los pacientes Mauricio Cerda, Simón Astado, Román Olasquagga, Isabela Coyole, Wendy Horse, Sarah Pumarcía, Andrés Peredillo, Laura Morales y Yadira Lobato, y también de las múltiples heridas causadas al personal del hospital, los pacientes, sus familias y a todos los terceros que resultaron afectados. Sumado a esto está la acusación por evasión de impuestos, fraude, falsificación de identidad y por el intento de asesinato a la oficial Juddith Hopps.

Las evidencias ya han sido presentadas a la corte, y por la inmensidad de los crímenes del acusado, se le ha negado el derecho a un abogado- dijo un cerdo vestido de traje negro y corbata vino que se encontraba sentado justo al frente. Sus lentes de armazón grueso caían pesadamente sobre su nariz.

En el tribunal todas las cámaras apuntaban un zorro rojo de orejas caídas, mirada triste y gesto nervioso que estaba atado por unas esposas del jefe de la policía, Bogo. No hablaba, ni siquiera se movía; todos lo miraban como si fuera el bicho más inmundo de la ciudad.

El cerdo retomó la palabra:

-Con las evidencias, sin defensa y con el testigo clave en coma, ¿Cómo se declara?-

Nick dio un paso al frente con dificultad por el peso de la cadena y tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Levantó la cara para asegurarse de que lo escucharan:

-exceptuando la evasión de impuestos Me declaro Inocente de todos los cargos-

-¿Qué dice el Jurado?- el cerdo recargó un codo sobre su escritorio de madera tallada, miró a un costado, pidiendo una respuesta. A continuación una cebra bien vestida se levantó para dar el veredicto:

-con la evidencia presentada, el Jurado ha tomado apenas unos segundos en hallar al acusado…- extendió el silencio para aumentar la tensión de los presentes -…culpable- la sensación de miedo que había en su interior era nueva para él… Miedo era poco decir; sentía terror.

-jefe Bogo, sabemos cuál es el castigo por semejante atrocidad; supongo que le gustaría informar a la audiencia- acomodó sus papeles, haciendo que a Nick le hirviera la sangre. ¿Es que acaso a nadie le importaba lo que dijera? Esto no había sido un juicio. Lo declararon culpable sin ninguna prueba más que su presencia en el lugar de los hechos.

-los asesinatos cometidos por este zorro según la constitución, serán castigados con la pena máxima: la ejecución- el enojo fue reemplazado por la sorpresa.

-¿¡qué?!- gritó del acusado -¿Acaso no decían que habíamos evolucionado ya? ¿Que habíamos dejado atrás el salvajismo?-

-Y lo dice el mayor asesino en la historia de nuestra pacífica ciudad. Me temo además que tú no tienes el derecho de solicitar una revisión- soltó un resoplido indignado.

-yo, David Rosado, juez supremo de la corte, declaro a Nicholas P. Wilde culpable de todos los cargos, y su castigo será la ejecución por inyección letal. Caso Cerrado- el mallete cayó sobre su base con un silencio que el zorro supo que nunca en su vida iba a olvidar.

Bogo comenzó a jalarlo; el paso le fue cerrado por todos los camarógrafos y reporteros. La lluvia de preguntas caía por doquier:

-¿Cómo puedes decir de inocente?-.

-¿Qué hizo que abandonaras a la ZPD?-.

-¿Tu odio nato a los conejos te impulso a cometer el crimen?-.

-¿No te importó el esfuerzo de la oficial por meterte a la fuerza policial para intentar asesinarla?-.

-yo...- respondió, o al menos intentó; todo era como aquella vez, cuando de cachorro todos los demás lo culpaban y señalaban por el único crimen de haber nacido zorro.

De repente un bozal de fue colocado para evitar que respondiera las comprometedoras preguntas de la prensa; por un momento pensó que ya no aguantaría más, que era demasiado para él; chillaba por lo bajo con aquel típico reclamo de un lobo herido. Sus orejas estaban pegadas a su cabeza y su corazón latía a mil por hora. ¡No era culpable! pero nadie más que Judy le creería, y claro, ella se encontraba en cama, con rasguños de zorro y heridas por la explosión, en coma y sin gran oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Se odió como nunca. No pudo protegerla, ni tampoco sabía cómo salvarla, pero encontraría alguna manera, y no lo lograría estando muerto.

Al levantar la vista observó que en una de las pantallas estaba su estimada compañera, rodeado de tubos y agujas. Le prometió algo en este momento: Que sin importar cuán difícil fuera, la rescataría, y para eso debía probar su inocencia.

Fue llevado a una habitación, le cerraron la puerta para que no intentara escapar; un par de guardias custodiaban la entrada. Esperarían a que los asistentes se retiraran del tribunal para sacarlo sin arriesgarse a que las familias de las víctimas lo intentaran matar.

Golpeó la puerta una y otra vez inútilmente; estrelló una de las sillas contra la ventana que estaba en la pared opuesta, burlándose de él desde lo alto, a varios metros de altura sobre su cabeza, pero como era de esperarse no funcionó. Ya casi rendido se dejó caer de cara a la pared; entonces vio el inodoro y pensó:

"Bueno ya lo hice una vez una segunda no me matará" consiguió huir, nuevamente con ayuda de Judy, incluso si ésta no se encontraba cerca.

Al salir de la represa se apresuró a llegar a su departamento, pero desde los arbustos del parque de enfrente vio que todo el edificio estaba cercado, no había forma de entrar. Ya sólo le quedaba aquel escondite en el granero abandonado que únicamente dos seres en todo el mundo conocían. Uno estaba en coma, y el otro era su amigo. No pasaría nada

Una vez allí se cambió la ropa normal por una sudadera cerrada de tela azul y un pantalón de mezclilla oscura en el que los bolsillos guardaban un par de billetes. Cabe decir que le costó algo de trabajo pasar el círculo para la cabeza alrededor del bozal. Tenía que deshacerse de él.

Estaba pensando en cuál sería el siguiente paso cuando comenzó a oír en la distancia un par de voces

-¿Puedes repetirme qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó una voz chillona.

-Ya te lo dije: capturamos al zorro lo entregamos y me vuelvo rico- respondió de vuelta una voz mucho más grave.

-¿Te vuelves? ¿Y yo qué?-.

-Lo siento Roedríguez, quise decir que nos volveremos ricos-.

-Pero no te entiendo, Finnick. ¿Qué no era tu amigo?-.

-Lo era, hasta que esa conejita se interpuso. Me lo pagará caro por la traición-.

Escondiéndose entre las sombras, logró salir a los arbustos, pensando que la mejor forma de empezar sería pedir ayuda de mr. Big, por lo que emprendió el paso hacia la helada Tundratown oculto únicamente por la capucha de la sudadera.

El camino fue difícil, con policías que aguardaban en prácticamente cada esquina de la colonia en que se encontraba el tribunal y las de los alrededores, y en más de una ocasión escuchó anuncios noticieros que le mencionaban como el crimen mayor, y por supuesto, como el más buscado.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar a su destino con mr. Big, la pequeña musaraña no dudó en decir:

-Al hielo-.

-mph! Mph!- intentó gritar, pero el bozal le impedía que sus palabras resultaran comprensibles.

-¿Qué está diciendo?- sus osos mostraron rostros de desconcierto y alzaron los hombros para hacer claro que tampoco entendían – ¿Alguien le entiende?- El pequeño puso una pata sobre el puente de su nariz ante lo que juzgó incompetencia por parte de sus subordinados -¡Suficiente! ¡Por favor que alguien le quite esa cosa!-

Un oso se aproximó para cumplir con la orden.

-¡Muchas gracias!- sobó su rostro para deshacerse de la desagradable sensación de opresión que seguía experimentando. No le respondieron. En lugar de ello un oso lo sujeto para colocarlo sobre la trampilla mientras otro la abría -¡No no no! ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver con esto! ¡Soy inocente! ¡Lo juro!-.

-No te creo. Perdiste mi confianza hace mucho tiempo, además de que casi matas a la madrina de mi nieta-.

-¡Pero no fui yo! ¡Intenté salvarla! ¡Hice mi mejor esfuerzo! Puedo decir que al menos no está muerta-.

-Y en lugar de eso está en coma. ¡Como si eso fuera mejor!-.

-¡Por favor! Estoy tratando de probar mi inocencia, pero nadie me cree-.

-Es una pena que tenga que decirte que yo tampoco. Chicos: al hielo-.

-¡Nooooo!- Pero ya era tarde para su súplica, porque estaba cayendo. La trampilla se cerró pronto detrás de él.

Se estaba congelando, pero afortunadamente no estaba en el agua, pues por pura suerte había caído en un gran pedazo de hielo que se movía con la corriente del río subterráneo, en dirección a...

"Por favor díganme que eso no es un Barranco" pensó y gritó mientras su temor se hacía real y el agua debajo de él empezaba a acercarse rápidamente. Lo inevitable ocurrió; cayó al agua.

La segunda vez. Esta era la segunda maldita vez que acababa empapado en el mismo día, y cuando el pensamiento de que moriría de hipotermia lo asaltó, percibió algo diferente en el agua... Se sentía tibia, como si un boiler gigante la hubiese calentado desde las profundidades de la tierra. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en una cueva de hielo, sino dentro de una caverna rocosa, y todo estaba caliente, ¡condenadamente caliente! ¿Acaso había muerto y llegado al infierno que le esperaba desde hacía tanto tiempo?

Una gran luz se podía ver en la distancia; pensó que esa sería la salida del río, y que al menos se podría secar, ¿pero en donde iba a salir? bueno... No lo pensó está que vio las montañas de arena, el sol quemante y decenas de camellos en su rutina matinal de ejercicio corriendo por el desierto...

Una cría lo vio y dijo: -mami, ese es un pez muy extraño-

Eso bastó para que la madre gritara, tomara a su hija de un brazo y saliera corriendo a toda velocidad lejos de lo que seguramente juzgaba 'un peligro potencial'. Todos los presentes la imitaron al tiempo que un grupo de policías se acercaba desde la distancia.

-¡Este día no puede ser peor!- dijo en voz alta antes de echar a correr otra vez sin rumbo.

-Detente ahí Wilde!- le resultaba tentador, considerando que sus condiciones de vida de las últimas semanas lo habían dejado débil, pero no les daría la alegría.

-¡No soy idiota, amigo mío!- Le gritó al hipopótamo que reconoció como un agente del distrito al que había visto en varias ocasiones en las reuniones de seguridad que el alcalde se esforzaba en mantener activas cada bimestre.

Tomó un coco fuera de su montón, haciendo que el resto cayera a las patas de los policías, ocasionando una carambola, caídas y choques. Esto le dio suficiente tiempo para dar un giro cerrado en una calle de mala muerte, en la que la suerte le sonrió por primera vez en el día: era una cantina a la antigua, donde un letrero informaba que no se permiten policías' Puso el gorro sobre sus orejas y se adentró en el bar.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- le preguntó la lince que limpiaba vasos desde la barra.

-ah... quiero... una cerveza- no quería nada más que dormir por un par de horas para poder continuar con su búsqueda, pero con esto mataría tiempo suficiente para que los policías se alejaran.

-¿Tienes dinero?- con su rostro oculto no pudo ver su expresión, pero por el tono de voz que ella utilizó, pudo adivinar que lo creía un vago, ¿y cómo no? Seguro estaba mojado aún, cubierto de arena, y seguro había sudado con la carrera que había pegado.

-Por supuesto que sí-

-Enséñame- o tal vez se trataba de que su cola delataba su especie. Siempre los creían ladrones

-pero...- suspiró, asintió y pago con los billetes arrugados que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero y que por suerte no se habían caído en el río.

-¡Gracias, querido!- le respondió regresando a su tono dulce.

La televisión enorme que estaba al centro del bar se encontraba encendida en un juego de soccer; todos se emocionaban mientras la pelota se movía, hasta que repentinamente la transmisión fue cortada iniciaron las noticias. Nick casi se ahoga con la cerveza.

-Lamentamos interrumpir este programa, Pero tenemos información importante: El zorro conocido como Nicholas P. Wilde fue visto en el distrito Sahara vistiendo una sudadera azul y jeans- mientras la reportera hablaba, la cola de Nick se congeló en su lugar y antes de caer lenta y preocupadamente. Se bajó de la silla y silenciosamente se dirigió al baño de la parte trasera, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no distraer a ninguno de los animales que seguían embobados con la pantalla -Al parecer sigue ahí, por lo que si alguien tiene información que dar, la recompensa es alrededor de 100,000 zoolares- Finalmente entró por la puerta y escuchó mientras todos se movían y arrastraban las sillas. Supo que algunos salieron, y que otros tantos hablaban por teléfono, pero los que le preocupaban eran los que se quedaron.

-Vi a un zorro con esa descripción justo aquí... estaba en el bar, pero creo que ya se fue- comentó la lince.

-Busquen en todo lugar- gritó alguien.

Puso el seguro de la puerta pensando en qué hacer, cuando como caído del cielo vio a alguien sentado al final de los cubículos: era un animal pequeño, y al acercarse se percató de que el animal era una ella y que esa ella era un zorro.

-¡Hola! lo siento, necesito tu ayuda- su idea era pedirle que ella respondiera en su lugar y les aclarara a todos que el lugar estaba vacío.

-¿Mi ayuda, cariño? Estaré muy complacida de ayudar a tan… maravilloso ejemplar- se levantó de su lugar y caminó en su dirección, moviendo las caderas de derecha izquierda de una manera tan torpe que apenas percibiendo su intenso aroma pudo deducir que estaba borracha.

-Ah... no señorita yo...no me refería a…- ella puso su cabeza en su hombro, su pata derecha comenzó a dibujar círculos en su pecho y se mordió el labio –yo… yo…- pensó hasta que finalmente encontró lo que parecía ser una solución -eh... ¡Soy casado!-

-¡Bah! ¡No importa! ¡Ella nunca lo sabrá!- besó la comisura de sus labios.

Siendo un macho, aquellos sentimientos eran difíciles de evitar, pero no: Judy lo necesitaba y era más importante que sus necesidades físicas. Tuvo que una intentar con otra idea:

-Está bien, linda; quítate la ropa- ella rió sutilmente e hizo lo que se le pidió.

Por su parte él empezó a hacer lo mismo; afuera los pasos se acercaban lentamente a la puerta del baño. Lenta, pero seguramente lo iban a encontrar. Finalmente la chica y él se encontraban como habían nacido, totalmente desnudos.

-Bonita, ¿podrías cerrar los ojos? Ya sabes… para hacer esto un poco más… emocionante" le susurro en el oído, obteniendo un suave suspiro de ella.

-muy bien, Pero hazlo rápido; no me gusta esperar-

La dejó de pie en frente del lavamanos; empezó a vestirse con la ropa de ella, arrepintiéndose casi en el mismo momento. Ella era más pequeña, más delgada y más... curveada? suspiró y se vio en el reflejo del espejo roto: llevaba una falda negra sobre su cadera, un listón rojo acomodado encima de su oreja derecha y una apretada, corta y rota blusa igualmente negra, pero con rayas blancas en ella. No sabía si la moda de ahora era utilizar ropa desgarrada o si en el camino un lobo molesto la había atacado.

¡Maldición! ¡Se veía como una zorra!... ¡oh!...espera... Eso era lo que quería.

-cariño, me estoy congelando ¿qué estás esperando?-

-lo siento dulzura, eh… me tengo que ir. Vístete y vete. Todo esto no fue más que un mal sueño- se colocó un poco lejos, oculto tras una puerta. La chica parpadeó con sorpresa e hipó antes de caer, sacudió sus hombros y dijo para sí misma:

-Sería mejor que ya me fuera, y me prometo que nunca jamás volveré a tomar sola. ¡Estoy alucinando!- se puso de pie para empezar a levantar la ropa que estaba en el suelo mientras cantaba alguna canción pop del momento.

-¡Espera! pensé que había salido de casa con una falda- Miró al techo intentando recordar antes de darse por vencida – ¡Bah! no importa-.

Él se quedó escondido detrás de una de las puertas, sujetándose al frío metal con las garras de las 4 patas, e intentando mantener su cola en el aire para no ser visto.

Alguien golpeó la puerta a los baños con brusquedad.

-¡Abre ahora!-.

-¡No seas grosero! ¡Me estoy vistiendo!- la chica respondió

-¡Dije que abras!-

-¡Ya voy!- Nick escuchó sus pasos acercándose a la puerta principal. Cuando el clic del seguro de la puerta resonó en la habitación; la puerta se azotó contra la pared, y la chica gritó con sorpresa:

-¡Detente ahí!-

-¿Por qué? ¡Si yo ya me iba a casa!-.

-¡Cállate, Wilde! ¡No finjas la voz!-.

-¿Fingir? ¿Pero de que estás...?-.

-¡Chicos! ¡Lo encontré!-

Mientras todo esto pasaba en el interior del baño, Nick pudo escalar por la pared para alcanzar la pequeña ventilación y salir por ella, cayendo en la arena seca de una calle olvidada; comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de Zootopia.

Quería al menos poder ver a Judy.

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Estaba revisando mis cuadernos porque tenía todavía un par de cajas de la mudanza, y me encontré con este fic que escribí hace dos años y que creo que está bastante interesante, así que decidí publicarlo.**

 **En mi libreta ya está terminado, por lo que no creo que tarde mucho en publicar los capítulos, a lo mejor uno por semana o algo así. Depende de qué tanta tarea me vayan a dejar en la escuela ahora que regrese de vacaciones.**

 **Si encuentran errores de gramática u ortografía también agradecería que me corrijan; pasé esto a computadora con un motor de texto a voz, y al parecer mi teléfono no 'escucha' bien, lo cual resultó en que me cambia palabras a lo loco :v**

 **Además de esto, me he dado cuenta de que Wattpad tiene más público que FF /3, así que además de subir la historia por aquí, lo haré también por ese medio. Si les gusta, por favor sugiéranla!**

 **Si me dan un like y un comentario se los agradeceré mucho :D**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima!**

 **Atte: Venture into the imagination**


	2. Atracción

**Hola a todos! Ya sé que tardé más de lo que dije… y me disculpo, pero es que como no vi ni likes ni follows, pensé que a nadie la había interesado, y usualmente cuando me pasa eso con una historia la elimino.**

 **En fin, apenas hace unas horas vi que sí tenía un par de comentarios, así que mil gracias, chicos! XD Me hicieron taaan feliz!**

 **Pero como no vienen aquí a leer mis desvaríos, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo del fic. Que lo disfruten!**

 **Disclaimer: Zootopia pertenece a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo me divierto con sus personajes :v**

 **Atracción**

Se sentía verdadera, verdadera, verdaderamente apenado, lo que le hizo comprender por qué Judy odiaba tanto utilizar faldas y vestidos. Eran... ¡Terribles! Es la única palabra que podría describirlas, según él. Su cola se estaba congelando a pesar de estar en el Sahara, y varios animales se le quedaban viendo y decían cosas raras para intentar coquetearle.

Agradeció a la naturaleza por hacer que los machos y las hembras de su especie fueran tan similares, porque así nadie iba a sospechar que él era el criminal más buscado de toda la ciudad.

Finalmente, cansado de caminar, llegó a la entrada del hospital. Los guardias le dejaron entrar con nada más que esa usual mirada de desprecio que todos le dirigían a los zorros.

En la recepción tuvo que fingir su voz lo mejor que pudo para escucharse femenino.

-Hola-.

-Hola, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- Preguntó la enfermera mirándolo desde su escritorio.

-Estoy buscando a Judy Hopps- se acomodó el moño que parecía estar a punto de caer de su pelaje.

-No eres familiar suyo-

-Eh... No, de hecho yo...- No encontraba ninguna explicación coherente. ¿Cómo explicar sus razones?

-¡Ah! ¡Claro!... Debes venir junto con el otro zorro, ¿no es así?-.

-Ah... ¿Sí?- le respondió más en un tono de pregunta, pero la rinoceronte que lo miraba de vuelta no lo notó.

-Pasando este salón hay un corredor. Al final gira a la izquierda, después a la derecha en el segundo corredor y ahí está la sala de espera-.

-Gracias- Caminó tan rápido como pudo, claro, sin dejar de mover las caderas; cuando llegó a la sala de espera se encontró con docenas de pequeñas y pequeños Judy's. Había cientos de conejitos brincando de un lado a otro, otros tantos en edad adolescente mirando al vacío con gran preocupación, y los que seguramente eran mayores se mantenían rezando.

" _¡Vaya que no mintió! Dijo que tenía una gran familia, aunque no creí que se refiriera a esto como grande_ " sacudió su cabeza y caminó alrededor de la habitación en busca de aquel otro zorro, pues supuso, debía ser el amigo panadero de Judy del que en ocasiones hablaba.

Lo encontró en una esquina hablando con la pareja mayor de conejos, los cuales adivinó debían ser los padres de su amiga.

Gideon, a quien recordaba de las muchas pláticas con Judy, se le quedó mirando atentamente por sobre de la ropa tan vergonzosa que llevaba puesta; no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran como platos a la vista de tan 'bella hembra' acercándose a él.

-¡Hola!, Gideon-

-Hola, señorita- abrió su boca con asombro sin terminar de creerse que le hablaban a él.

-¿Nos conocemos?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Sólo que no creo que lo recuerdes. Me gustaría hablar contigo en privado- el aludido parpadeó antes de ponerse de pie y caminar junto a Nick -Lo siento, señor y señora Hopps. Se los devuelvo en un minuto-.

Se alejaron a la entrada de la sala de espera, donde esperaban que ninguna de las crías los escuchara.

-Ah... ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- Preguntó el de ojos azules. Nick se cruzó de brazos, dudando entre mostrarse severo o coqueto.

-Bueno... no encuentro una mejor manera de decirlo, así que: soy...- le llegó otra de sus brillantes ideas (que como comprobarán más adelante, parecían sólo traerle problemas) -Soy la hermana de Nick-.

-¿Qué? la policía dijo que estaba solo-.

-¿Quién lo dijo? ¿Sabes? es una historia complicada, pero el punto aquí es que no creo lo que la policía dice. Nick podrá ser una persona complicada, que a veces miente y no siempre está feliz con las leyes, pero no es un asesino, de eso estoy segura-.

-Y me estás diciendo esto a mí porque...-.

-Quiero verla-.

-¿A quién? ¿A Judy?-.

-Sí; necesito ayuda para entrar a su habitación-.

-¿Y yo porque quería hacer algo como eso? ¿No se supone que deberías odiarla por hacer que tu hermano acabara en semejante problema?-.

-Lo hago porque él no puede venir y pedir perdón. Lo conozco; yo sé bien que le gustaría al menos poder decir que lo siente-.

-El señor y la señora Hopps no estarán felices con esto-.

-Ahí es donde entras tú: entre zorros nos tenemos que ayudar el uno al otro-.

-Cierto, pero ¿yo qué obtengo como recompensa?-.

-¡y zorro tenías que ser!-. Nick colocó un par de dedos en el espacio entre sus ojos, olvidándose de que si la situación estuviera invertida, seguro él mismo haría lo posible por llamar la atención de la fémina.

-Sí-.

-No tengo dinero-.

-No estaba pensando en eso-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Entonces... Eres alta, bonita, me gustan tus ojos verdes y tu potente voz- lo miró a los ojos con intención de verse atractivo.

Nick soltó un suspiro resignado antes de parpadear y responder con la voz más cargada de azúcar que pudo:

-Sí, en cuanto salga de aquí podremos tener una cita-.

-Gracias, señorita...- su cara cambió por una de duda -sabes mi nombre, pero yo no sé el tuyo-.

-soy Ni...- se forzó a estornudar para poder cambiar su pequeño gran error -Nichole-.

-Eso es curioso: Nichole y Nicholas-.

-Lo sé. Nuestros padres no eran buenos para poner nombres-. " _Y probablemente yo soy peor_ " se dijo.

-Como sea, señorita Nicole, nos vemos en un momento- Ambos se dirigieron a la madre de Judy, pues el señor no estaba a la vista. Gideon les habló –Señora Hopps, ésta es Nichole, y es una de mis familiares. Es una prima... eh... muy lejana; por eso no la recordaba-.

-Es un placer conocerte- la hembra le dio la pata.

-Lo mismo digo-.

-Verá usted, Nichole aquí presente está muy preocupada por Judy... mh... ¿Nicole te gustaría continuar? Olvidé lo que me dijiste- con bastante nerviosismo y molestia, él/ella prosiguió:

-Soy reportera, y soy también amante de la justicia. Odio ver que alguien de mi propia especie sea capaz de algo tan malo como esto. Me gustaría tomar esta historia para el resto del mundo, de tal manera que si el criminal intenta huir, será descubierto. Pero claro, primero necesito su aprobación-.

-¡Oh!... Bueno...esto es… inesperado, pero por supuesto estoy segura de que Judy estaría de acuerdo. Yo solamente la quiero de vuelta en casa y no aquí en el hospital. Los reporteros que vienen sólo se enfocan en el daño que su…- su voz tembló ligeramente, Gideon se colocó tras ella, sobando su espalda.

-Está bien si no quiere decirlo-.

-No, está bien… si ocurre tendré que aceptarlo- sujetó su pata para darse apoyo –Sólo se enfocan en el daño que su muerte pudiera causar a su gran ciudad. Ninguno ha venido por genuina preocupación.

-Entiendo que esto es difícil, y tenga por seguro que lo que ocurra yo le ayudaré. Sé también que voy a sonar demasiado grosera e insensible, pero... uh... ¿Cree entonces que podría verla? ¿Por favor?-.

-¿Por qué no? eso podría ayudarte si lo que deseas es hacer un reportaje-.

-Gracias- Después de eso la señora lo llevó a la puerta, la abrió y ante sus ojos se mostró la cosa más terrible que alguien pudiera haber hecho jamás...

Y el mundo lo culpaba a él por esto.

Judy estaba acostada en una blanca cama, se encontraba cubierta de rasguños y círculos amoratados, tenía un vendaje sobre el lado izquierdo de su rostro, varias agujas estaban clavadas en su brazo izquierdo, un yeso cubría su pierna derecha y tenía varias venditas en el resto de su pelaje. Tuvo ganas de llorar.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó la coneja al tiempo que él dejaba ir el aire que había mantenido dentro de sus pulmones inconscientemente.

-Eh... Claro, es solo que... Es una historia para otro día-.

-¿Por qué?- para no meterse en problemas le contó una mentira:

-Uno de mis viejos amigos tuvo un accidente y se veía justo como ella-.

-Lamento escuchar eso- la madre clavó su vista en el piso -Las dejaré a solas- salió de la habitación.

Mirándola con una mezcla de miedo, tristeza y desesperación se acercó lentamente junto a su cama.

-Hola, zanahorias- tenía que aceptar que extrañaba su dulce voz y su tono sarcástico. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se habían dirigido la palabra como era debido? -No estoy seguro de que me puedas escuchar, pero...te necesito. Debería decir que lo siento; si yo nunca hubiera sido secuestrado, tú no habrías sido atrapada por intentarme salvar. Lo juro: Incluso si es lo último que hago en mi vida, encontraré a los que te hicieron esto- tomó su pata con cuidado, y aunque probablemente fuera sólo fruto de su imaginación, casi podría jurar que había sentido la pequeña pata de la coneja apretando la suya.

Después de un muy buen rato de estarla mirando y hablando con ella, la madre llegó para decir que su hija necesitaba espacio, de tal manera que tuvieron que dejarla de nuevo a solas.

-Se le agradezco, señora- se le cruzó por la cabeza algo que podía hacer:

-¿Ella tenía algo cuando la policía la encontró?- la hembra mayor giró sus ojos hacia el techo en el mismo gesto que su hija acostumbra usar cuando pensaba.

-No exactamente. Tenía un cuaderno, pero en la guantera de la patrulla-.

-¿Lo tiene la policía?-.

-No; las pruebas fueron más que suficientes para decir que ese… zorro- Se sacudió levemente al sentir un escalofrío -Era el culpable. Lo tengo yo-.

" _El resto de la policía es verdaderamente estúpida. Si hubieran leído sus notas ya se habrían dado cuenta de que yo no hice esto_ ".

-¿Cree que pudiera prestármelo?-.

-Sí, claro, ven conmigo. Está en el auto-.

-¡Hey! ¿Nicole, a dónde vas?- preguntó Gideon al verlo pasar hacia la salida.

-voy por algo. ¿Vienes?-. " _Como si tuviera otra opción_ "

Cuando los tres llegaron al auto, la señora le entregó un cuaderno azul: era pequeño y tenía los característicos garabatos que Judy utilizaba para escribir. Lo tomó cuidadosamente entre sus patas.

-espero que puedas encontrar a ese...mamífero- dijo la coneja llorando un par de lágrimas -Mi hija confiaba en él, pero fue un error. Tiene que pagar por sus crímenes. Te deseo suerte; estaré aquí si me necesitas- se despidieron dándose la pata, y mientras la madre lloraba un poco más copiosamente le dijo con la voz más dulce que había escuchado jamás:

-gracias, muchas gracias, de verdad-.

-No se preocupe. Encontraré al criminal- perdieron a la señora en la distancia mientras se acercaba al edificio.

-¿Entonces, linda?- Gideon le susurró en el oído -¿Ahora a dónde vamos?-

" _Cuando Judy salga de aquí me va a deber una grande_ " pensó, resistiendo el impulso de darle una bofetada.

-A donde tú desees, guapo- le guiñó un ojo. El otro zorro tragó grueso para ocultar su emoción.

Ambos se acercaron al auto de Gideon, quien manejó hasta encontrar un gran restaurante en una zona decente. Ambos bajaron, tomaron asiento en una mesa cercana a la ventana que daba a la avenida y ordenaron sus respectivos alimentos, cosa que Nick agradeció, pues con el ajetreo del último mes se sentía que moriría de inanición en cualquier momento.

-Entonces, ¿dónde está tu hermano?- preguntó tratando de hacer conversación tras varios minutos de silencio.

-No tengo idea-.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?-.

-Ya tiene tiempo-.

-¿Qué tanto?-.

-Mh…- entornó los ojos fingiendo que estaba recordando -Creo que fue cuando teníamos como 20 años-.

-¿Ambos? ¿Son mellizos?-.

-Pues claro; los zorros suelen tener dos crías por camada… ¿Tú no?-.

-Nope, yo no tengo ni hermanos ni hermanas-.

Nick seguía pensando " _ya falta poco, aguanta. Es por ella",_ pues su acompañante era más aburrido que pasar la tarde de domingo haciendo limpieza.

-Y dime: ¿eres soltera?-.

-Sí, y estoy feliz con eso-.

-¿Estás segura?-.

-No quiero tener un macho al qué cuidar ni a un montón de crías que educar-.

-Entonces puedo suponer que nunca has tenido una pareja-.

-Eso es correcto-

Y de hecho lo era. Había tenido muchas chicas con las cuales jugar un rato gracias a que para su especie era considerado atractivo, pero nunca en su vida había tenido una relación verdadera, ¿Y estar enamorado? ¡Ja! ¡No! ¡Jamás! Y si el amor no había tocado a su puerta, ¿Para qué preocuparse de una esposa y crías?

-¿y tú?-.

-No exactamente. Todas mis novias me han dejado- tomó un trago de su vaso para soltar una ligera risa -todas ellas dijeron que no soy un verdadero macho-.

-¿por qué?- Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de decirle: _"¡tú no eres el que está usando una maldita falda de chica! No entiendo como a ellas les puede gustar esto_ " como única respuesta, estornudó. ¿Por qué mantenían los ventiladores encendidos si no hacía calor?

-No estoy seguro. Dijeron que preferían más altos o más delgados, más ricos o más humildes... Es difícil hacer felices a las hembras- tomó la pata de su acompañante y acarició su dorso.

-Pero quizá mi vida está a punto de cambiar- Nick alejó su pata por la incomodidad -Lo siento, no quise que...-.

-No te preocupes, sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer- para evitar futuros incidentes, recorrió su silla unos centímetros hacia atrás

-ajem... Así que eres una reportera-

-sí-.

-¿De dónde?-

-No conoces a la productora de TV. Es de un lugar muy, muy lejano- antes de permitirle seguir preguntando, él se adelantó -¿Y tú qué haces?-.

-Soy cocinero-.

-Eso es interesante. Olvidé que Judy lo había dicho- siguió picando su plato de ensalada sin mucha atención, sin darse cuenta de su error de inmediato; fue su acompañante quien le hizo notarlo.

-¿La conoces?- abrió los ojos.

-eh... Bueno... Nick me habló de ella alguna vez-.

-Qué curioso, Judy es muy comunicativa. Habla hasta por los codos, así que yo mismo sé algo de Nick, su trabajo, su jefe, sus compañeros... aunque no sé nada de ti.

-Supongo que Nick no le contó de mí, o ella no debió de considerarme importante, y después de todo no es algo malo. Es verdad que no lo soy- Nick gesticuló con sus patas para intentar restar importancia del problema.

-¿Y qué sabes de mi hermano?-

-por favor no le digas a ella acerca de esto. Judy dijo que es guapo 'para ser un zorro' (aunque no sé a qué se refiere con eso), inteligente, astuto, con bellos ojos verdes, atractivo...- Nick levantó una ceja con algo de risa, por lo que el otro continuó -Eso es lo que ella dice; ¡No me mires así!-

-Pero ella no te dijo nada acerca de su último caso-.

-¿El último?- Gideon pensó por un minuto, pero nada le vino a la memoria -No, nada-.

-Es justo por eso que yo creo que él no lo hizo. Mi hermano estaba desaparecido justo antes de que está pesadilla iniciara-.

-¿Desaparecido?-.

-Sí. Judy me dijo que un día dejó de ir a la central, nadie lo vio en su departamento y sus pocos amigos no sabían nada acerca de él -Nick recordó con cierto temor aquellos terribles días en el cuarto negro -Creo que fue secuestrado-.

-¿Secuestrado? ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que tal vez simplemente se escondió? Quizá tenía todo planeado desde hace tiempo-.

-Eso no es lo que solía hacer- pero para su mala suerte, la televisión que estaba en la esquina del cuarto se encendió en el canal de las noticias. La leona que los atendía se le quedó viendo fijamente, pero el zorro no comprendía bien el porqué, hasta que se quitó del camino y pudo ver la pantalla. Era evidente el parecido que tenían ambos, pero probablemente no dijo nada porque creía que ésta era una hembra.

"Seguimos sin noticias del sospechoso número 1 de la explosión en el hospital. Fue visto por última vez en el distrito Sahara. Curiosamente una hembra de zorro fue arrestada y llevada a la central de policía, creyendo que se trataba de Nicholas Wilde. Al final se comprobó su inocencia, pero sigue pasando tiempo en la central de policía por haber estado tomada"

"En otras noticias: la recompensa se sigue incrementando a cada momento. Por favor, si lo han visto informen a las autoridades correspondientes" en la esquina inferior derecha había una fotografía suya, que fue ampliada para cubrir la totalidad de la pantalla de la televisión.

Nick no se había dado cuenta de que estaba agachado en su lugar, casi como si intentara ocultarse.

-Debes estar preocupada-.

-No tienes idea de cuánto-.

-No me había dado cuenta... ¡son gemelos!-.

-Bueno, eso es lo que dije, aunque de hecho no; somos mellizos-.

-No, quiero decir que son copias exactas. Ahora entiendo a qué se refería Judy cuando dijo que tu hermano le parecía atractivo. Quiero decir, si es tan parecido a ti, entonces es cierto-.

-ah... ¿Gracias?- miro hacia la pared y se encontró con un reloj que le indicaba que ya era tarde.

-creo que ya debería irme. Está a punto de anochecer-.

-¿En dónde te estás quedando?-.

" _En ningún lado, según parece_ " ni siquiera con su nueva identidad podía simplemente ir a su apartamento y decir: 'Hola, soy la hermana perdida del principal criminal de esta ciudad'. Nadie le iba a creer, y si lo hacían acabaría siendo investigado.

-A decir verdad, acabo de llegar-.

-Entonces puedo llevarte a un hotel-.

-¿Qué insinúas?-.

-¡Nada malo! ¡Lo has malinterpretado!-. Gideon se sonrojó por encima de su pelaje.

-No tengo dinero para pagar por una noche-.

-Entonces yo puedo hacerlo por ti-.

-¡No, no! No es necesario- fue lo que expresó con palabras, pero internamente rogaba que le siguieran insistiendo.

-En serio, por favor-.

-Bueno... te lo agradecería bastante-.

Para el final de ese primer día, Nick tenía el cuaderno de Judy, la aprobación de sus padres, la ayuda de Gideon, un buen hotel y una nueva identidad. Esto era perfecto.

-¡Al fin! ¡No más falda!- suspiró cuando entró a la habitación para podérsela quitar.

Corrió hasta la tina del baño para dejar que el agua corriera, y una vez que estuvo listo, entró al agua con el cuaderno en una pata para empezar a leer.

Sabía la historia hasta cierto punto de lo que él recordaba, pero gran parte de ella se veía como una bruma en su cabeza, dudosa y enredada. Apenas si tenía vistazos a cada intento, pues esforzarse más le ocasionaba un dolor de cabeza que parecía ir empeorando a cada hora.

Sin su compañera, resolver un caso le parecía imposible, así que al menos esperaba que como siempre, ella encontrara la manera de ayudarle, y al parecer, la única posibilidad era leyendo y descifrando lo que esperaba, lo llevara hasta los culpables de esto.

 **Y aquí terminamos por hoy.**

 **Sé que de momento podrá parecer que la historia va lenta, pero los capítulos por venir están cargados de adrenalina… o eso creo XD**

 **Les agradecería mucho que me dieran un like, un follow, y si no es mucho pedir, un review… son las tres cosas de las que vive un autor :v**

 **En respuesta al review, diría que nadie va a morir, pero podría mentir, o podría cambiar el final que ya tengo, así que sigamos sin spoilers… soy cruel :D**

 **Sin más por el momento, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Atte: Venture into the imagination**


End file.
